Traveling Through Time
by WinrySan
Summary: Full summary inside. A simple field trip leads Danny Fenton to a magical Amulet, but once he touches it, poor Danny is sucked into the past! But is it really the past...


Please read this story!

Summary:A simple field trip leads Danny Fenton to a magical Amulet, but once he touches it, poor Danny is sucked into the past! Now a ten year old, how will he return to the future? Or more importantly, the right time in the future? But is it really the past, or is there something more to this amulet than meets the Danny? Ah, eye.  
(action/adventure, some comedy, and some hinted D+S somewhere in there)  
Rated: PG for words such as crud. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

Sorry to everyone that reviewed the first post of this story for moving it. I felt like it hadn't attracted enough people, so I figured I would repost and see how it went this time. This is the story so far that I've written, the next chapter should be up soon. Thank you for your time

Reviewers:

Fire on the Wind- There is a small part to this chapter that's new! I marked it...I'm so glad you like it so much!

Amy-Yay! It rocks! does little happy dance Yes, it could be a problem...but it might be easy...thanks to...! Ah...you'll have to see, just look for the part that's screaming NEW PART!

Evie-I'll try to make chapter 5, which in this case is chapter 2, pretty long, but I'm not promising anything! I'm glad you liked the descriptions, I tried to make them pretty realistic acting. smiles

HIMROCKMYHEARTAGRAM-Goodness, your screenname is long! Lol. No, I didn't just post the same thing enterally, and the same goes for now, so look for the part screaming NEW PART! Tehe. I'll try to add a chainsaw somewhere since there will be a fight scene. (Spoiler)

Traveling Through Time

It was lunch time at Casper Highschool. The lunch room was a buzz with people talking about various things making it almost impossible for someone to hear their own self think. Three ninth graders, all fourteen years of age, sat at one table that was as far from the 'popular' kids table as possible. Two of the ninth graders were boys and the other, or course, was girl. The girl was dressed mostly in black though purple and green also played a part of her attire.

"Did he finally leave?" asked one of the boys, he was African American and had a PDA resting right next to his plate. His backpack was also crammed with technology of all sorts, most of which connected to the internet and basically did the exact same thing. The other boy had raven black hair and ice blue eyes.

"Yeah. Luckily the box ghost decided to say hidden till the door closed. If he hadn't, dad would have gone loopy trying to get ghost weapons and capture him in some vacuum thing." he answered, then began to shovel food into his mouth. The gothic girl, her name being Sam, made a disgusted look at her friends eating method.

"It's a wonder your dad doesn't notice anything, ever." she said shaking her head. Danny, the boy with the ice blue eyes, made a sound though a mouthful of food that sounded like agreement.

"It's also a wonder that the box ghost doesn't just give up." added Tucker, the guy that had the PDA which he was now plugging something into. Danny took a break from stuffing his face so he could say something.

"I've lost count on how many times I've sucked him into the Fenton Thermos." Sam laughed, Tucker grinned and nodded in agreement.

"It's hard to believe we've been helping you stop ghosts for almost three months." stated Tucker in a way that made Sam suspect he had been thinking about that fact for a long amount of time.

"Oh, I thought it had been longer than that." said Sam blinking in surprise at this fact. Danny took a bite out of his sandwich hungrily. After he chewed, or more like gulped his sandwich, he voiced his thoughts.

"Seems like only yesterday that you guys were freaking out when I showed you I was half ghost." They all nodded, Sam suppressed a laugh at the memory of Tucker freaking out and running down the hall way screaming, and her own reaction was to faint! Boy, had she been embarrassed when she had waken up.

"Oh, I'm getting off subject," Sam started to say "but did you guys remember your money fore the field trip tomorrow that Lancer keeps bugging us about?" Danny and Tucker gulped nervously, exchanged glances, then looked back at Sam. Tucker had lost the glance war since Danny's eyes had flashed green, so he spoke up.

"No." he said looking sheepish. "But I can forge my mom's and his dad's signature no problem." Sam sighed and pulled out a few bills from a almost invisible pocket in her skirt. Both of the bills were tens, more than enough for the field trip, but it didn't matter to her since, unknown to Danny, she was rich.

"Thanks Sam, we'll pay you back." reassured Danny but Sam waved it off since it was no big deal at all to her. Tucker looked over at Danny from across the table with a bewildered look.

"We will?" asked Tucker confused at to why Danny would want to pay Sam back. What he didn't realize was that Danny had never been over to Sam's house like Tucker had, and had no idea how big Sam's wealth was. A one to Sam was like a penny, and a ten was bound to be like a one.

"Yes." said Danny. Sam was about to tell Danny not to worry about it as she handed him the money when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Don't worry about it!" Sam shouted because everyone in the cafeteria was talking to loud. She actually couldn't hear herself say the words while Danny didn't even see her lips move. They hung back until most of the kids had filed out into the hallways. All three of them stood up, Tucker shoving the last of his food into his mouth, and tossed their styrofoam into the trash. "It's such a waste..." said Sam referring to all the styrofoam in the garbage. But before she could come up with any plans for action, Danny and Tucker dragged her out of the lunch room.

TTT

Sam, Tucker, and Danny raced into English class just as the bell rang and sat down hurriedly, pulling out their field trip forms quickly. Tucker had forged the signatures outside of the class room nearly making them late. "Please pass your forms forward class." said Lancer eyeing Danny's form which had a ten sitting on top. "Mr. Fenton, I said no change when I handed out the forms." Danny gulped.

"Um, keep the change?" he asked nervously. Mr. Lancer half glared at his as he took the form and several others that had been passed up. He then moved on to the next row. "Mr. Foley, you have a ten too?" he raised an eyebrow as he said this. Tucker leaned back in his chair a little.

"Yeah, keep the change too." he said nonchalantly. Mr. Lancer grabbed the stack of forms gruffly and went back to his desk. He then proceeded to mark off all the people that had brought in their permission slips. Danny rested his head on his hand thinking about how boing the trip was going to be.

TTT

"This field trip is so boring!" cried Tucker a bit to loudly. So far they were still on the bus though they were near their destiny. Tucker, however, was already bored out of his mind and they hadn't even gotten to the boring part. No one was allowed to bring electronics of any kinds on the bus and Mr. Lancer had already confiscated Tucker's PDA, which he still seemed to have a endless supply of since as soon as Lancer had turned his back around, Tucker pulled out another one.

"Wake me up when we get there." mumbled Danny and then nodded off, his face pressed up against the glass of the buses window. He was suddenly jolted awake by something that struck him in the back of his neck. Laughter followed and he realized with dread that Dash and Kwan were sitting behind him.

"Why don't you just grow up?" hissed Sam turning her head to glare at the two jocks. She was trying not to raise her voice because Mr. Lancer had threatened to give detention to anyone who talked on the bus. Most likely Dash and Kwan would get off scout free while Tucker, Sam, and Danny received two months worth of detention and evil glares.

"Oh, Fenton's girlfriend is going to bit out heads off!" said Dash in a mocking tune that about made Sam shout her next words, but she didn't attract Lancer's attention.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Danny also said this but substituted he for she and boyfriend for girlfriend.

"Whatever." said Dash. Becoming bored with tormenting them, Dash turned to talk with Kwan and Paulina. Sam also turned around so she was facing forward once again. Her eyes showed her anger clearly unlike Danny who had already brushed off the bullying as just something that happened. Finally the bus pulled up to a gigantic building labeled 'Historic Artifacts Museum' in red letters with a small Amity Park underneath. At first none of the students understood why Mr. Lancer had decided to drag them here of all places, but he had explained that the museum now had a whole section of ancient literature and historic facts on that literature.

Everyone stood up from their seats and stretched before following Lancer down the bus steps. Danny got shoved once by Dash as he was going down the small steps and almost toppled off but caught himself at the last second. Mr. Lancer of course was no where in sight and wouldn't have punished Dash even if he had seen what had happened. The bus driver, a slightly smelly old guy named Dave, grunted and closed the bus door after everyone was out and took off, glad to be away from all the kids.

"This is going to be boring." said Sam sighing. It was to bad for everyone that this trip was part of their grade and most likely if it wasn't, no one would have bothered to come.

"I know, if I wanted to look at old dusty stuff I could take a trip into my attic." stated Tucker yawning. He pulled out his PDA which he had stashed inside his pocket so that Lancer wouldn't see it if he was looking, which he wasn't now. He immediately began to play a game.

"I'm just hoping no ghosts jump put of an artifact and attack us." muttered Danny actually thinking that could be a possibility.

"I doubt that is going to happen.. Ghosts, at least to our knowledge, live in the ghost zone until they escape." pointed out Sam trying to make her friend feel better but actually making him feel worse at the fact he still hadn't told her about Desiree who hadn't come from the ghost zone.

"I hope your right." said Danny though he knew she was wrong. He was just hoping she was right anyways. The class, plus Sam, Tucker, and Danny, climbed the stairs up to the front doors. A smell of decay greeted them as Mr. Lancer opened the doors and let them inside. He quickly payed for the classes fee using the money they were pretty much forced to pay and then walked back over to the restless students.

"Well class, here's what we've been waiting for!" he said obviously excited. Everyone including some of the tour guides groaned. "So, what do you think?" everyone grumbled random things except for Tucker.

"It smells bad!" he voiced quiet loudly. Mr. Lancer looked slightly shocked and started to search with his eyes for the person who had shouted this comment.. His eyes locked on Danny for the longest moment of time but Danny pretended he was interested in a vase that was on a table next to the front doors, as well as Tucker who thought Lancer had spotted him.

"Tucker." said Sam angrily, but in a whisper so Lancer didn't hear. "don't get us in trouble." Tucker shrugged his shoulders slightly and started to type something into his PDA. "we're not supposed to have electronics." She tapped the top of his PDA lightly.

"Fine..." said Tucker dragging out the word, but his voice didn't sound annoyed. He stuffed the device into one of his back pant pockets. The class followed Lancer into a room to the right that was marked literature. Most everyone was dragging their feet and wondering how this day could get any worse. Paulina was putting on lipstick carefully as she walked and nearly ran into a glass case. The case had a dirty, crusted over, old book inside. Paulina wrinkled her nose in disgust and backed away. Then she went around it keeping as far away as possible.

"This class," Lancer started to say, his face showing his pleasure at being in this room "is the room of this museum that holds the very beginnings of literature that have not even been translated yet! Some seem to be ancient and long forgotten." sam rolled her eyes. She didn't want to tell her friends this, but her parents actually owned this museum, so when she gave the money to Danny and Tucker she had actually been paying herself.

"That's because their to crusted over to read." muttered Danny in response to Lancer saying they hadn't been translated. Sam stifled a laugh which would have attracted Lancer's attention since he was looking their way right now.

"Look around!" continued Mr. Lancer. "But don't touch." his voice turned serious. The class grumbled and started walking in various directions, most escaping into different sections of the museum.

"Where do you guys want to go?" asked Sam knowing she had been in every room, including the employees backrooms, more than once.

"I don't really care where we go." said Danny starting to walk in a direction he hadn't seen anyone else take.

"That's the Egyptian room." said Sam. She had grabbed a map at the front door and now pretended she was actually reading it.

"Sounds kind of cool." said Tucker following Danny. Sam also followed but at a rather quick pace. She had never liked this museum, and though she would never admit it, the whole idea of old things in one place gave her the creeps.

"Boring more like it." said Danny stopping once he was in the room to look around. Boredom could be seen in his eyes which was mirrored in Sam's eyes.

"I like that thing over there." declared Tucker pointing to what looked like a pure gold necklace. There were some dents in the gold but it looked to be in pretty good shape, it even had green jewels in the center of a small coin that was attached to the middle of the necklace by a small chain. Something caught Danny's eye and he walked over to take a better look at it. The thing was a amulet which was covered in hieroglyphics on the front. For some odd reason he felt attached to it.

"What's this?" he questioned talking to Sam. He figured she would know for some odd reason. Danny just couldn't seem to take his eyes off the amulet.

"Supposedly, it's a special device that, if your one of the few chosen, you can use to...well, actually no one know what it's supposed to do." she answered without even reading the information that was written on a piece of paper and taped to the side of the counter it was laying on. Neither Tucker nor Danny realized she hadn't looked at anything to get her information.

"It's not in a glass case." pointed out Danny wondering why something like that was left out in the open. Sam began to explain how someone probably planned to examine it shortly when Danny suddenly started to reach out to touch the artifact as though drawn to it like a moth to flame. His finger lightly touched a red jewel that was in the very center of the amulet.

"DANNY, DON'T TOUCH IT!" cried Sam and tried to pull him back away from the artifact by grabbing the neck if his shirt and tugging. But Danny didn't feel that tug, but felt a mental tug and suddenly had the sensation of being sucked out of his body into some sort of dark vortex. Screaming as he went but not making a sound, Danny tried to stop himself from being pulled in but was forced into total blackness. Sam's words seemed to echo in his head and the last thing he saw was a flash of red light.

TTT

"This is so not good!" cried Sam, her voice cracking, as her friend collapsed into her arms limply. Tucker looked stunned.

"What happened?" he was able to ask as he helped Sam lay Danny's now limp body onto the floor.

"Well, my parents own this museum, according to them this artifact hold great power only accessible to super humans." explained Sam "originally it was in a museum in New York, the owners were hoping someone would open the power out of good but nothing ever happened. They always had the glass off." Tucker sort of gapped at Sam as she checked Danny's pulse. Finding it beating rather strongly, some of her panic went away.

"Your parents own this museum too!" he questioned a grin and surprise crossing his features as he momentarily forgot that his friend had just passed out because of some crazy amulet.

"Yeah." said Sam feeling uncomfortable as she lightly slapped Danny's face since she had kneeled down besides him. She was trying to get him to wake up and at the same time trying not to hurt him with her slaps. "Oh, please wake up..."

TTT

Groaning tiredly, Danny Fenton opened his eyes expecting to see the dull museum lights glaring into his eyes, but wasn't fazed when he realized he was in his room. What did shock him though, was that his room looked different. Well actually not different, but how it had looked around four years ago when he was only ten. A astronaut picture hung from the wall across from his bed and his sheets were a light blue color. Getting up with a cry, Danny rushed to his mirror feeling rather shorter than usual. He stood stunned as he looked at his reflection in his bedroom mirror. It was him alright, but at age ten.

"Danny? Are you okay?" asked his mom, yelling up from the first floor. Danny's words caught in his throat for a few moments but eventually he managed to call back with a 'yes'.

"The bus will be here soon." said Jazz, Danny's older sister, from the doorway startling Danny. He whirled around quickly. "Better get out of your pajamas." with that Jazz was gone, her backpack hitting his open door and she went. The thumping of her footsteps on the stairs as she went down to the first floor finally stopped and the front door could be heard opening and shutting. Grinding his teeth, his mind swirling with thoughts, Danny got dressed quickly in his usual clothes, or the usual clothes for him when he was ten. This included blue jeans a little to big for him, but instead of his usual shirt he wore a white shirt with a red stripe going horizontally across the middle. He grabbed his backpack with one hand and was about to leave the room when the shock finally got a hold of him and he screamed quite loudly. Seemingly seconds later, the door was kicked all the way open since it had been half way ajar, and Jack Fenton rushed in. He looked ready for action against something but had no weapons with him. He currently was working on ideas for weapons but nothing had been built yet. The first invention of his that correctly worked, of course, would be the Fenton portal.

"What is it?" asked the ghost hunter pushing all thought aside about how a scream could mean something different from a ghost attack.

"I..." Danny came up with the usual excuse "thought I saw something green go that way." he pointed in a random direction which turned out to be towards Jazz's room. "I think it was a ghost."

"Don't worry Danny, I'll get 'em. I have a weird feeling that Jazz is being possessed, but I'll get that ghost out of her with my bare hands!" Jack then took off down the hall, racing after something that wasn't there. Danny had been panicking the whole time but quickly calmed himself.

"_Guess I know why Dad kept thinking the ghost was Jazz and not me the first month I had my powers." _he thought with a small sheepish grin. He now grabbed his bag from where it had fallen when he had started screaming and ran out of his room and down the stairs, actually halfway down the stairs he stopped. An idea had formed in his mind.

"I'm goin' ghost." he whispered just for effect as he tried to bring the ghost side of himself out. Luckily for him, no one was around to see him(Jazz was outside, his mom was in the basement, and his dad was rushing around looking for the 'ghost' after grabbing a regular vacuum to use as a weapon) as two familiar bands of energy crossed Danny's body and he felt himself become taller in a matter of seconds. He looked down at his now gloved hands, one still holding his backpack. "Well, that ruins all laws of physics left in this world." he said to himself as he went 'human', jumped the rest of the steps down the stairs, and rushed out the door.

"Finally." stated Jazz with a toying smile as Danny came rushing out of their two story building to stand next to her to wait for the bus.

"_How ironic, this whole messed up thing started on the bus...wait a minute, what's ironic mean?" _thought Danny to himself. In answer to Jazz's statement, he only shrugged his shoulders. The bus pulled up about a minute later and Danny followed his sister up the steps. Jazz continued to walk to the very back while Danny stopped and stared wide eyes at a ten year old version of Sam who was sitting next to Tucker, also ten. Sam was wearing pink boots along with her usual gothic clothes, only in a smaller size. Everything hit him as once again and he fought down the urge to scream thinking that stranger things had happened to him.

"I hate these boots." grumbled Sam, then noticed Danny and her face lit up just a tad. "Hey Danny."

"Hey dude." greeted Tucker but was zoned out into his game boy. Well, some things never changed.

"Hey." mumbled Danny and plopped down next to Sam who scouted over so they could all fit on one bus seat, but in the process smashed Tucker's face into the window. Tucker uttered a 'ouch' but was still playing on his game boy.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam, the ten year old Sam was not used to seeing Danny in a grouchy mood unless he was beaten on by Dash. Tucker managed to get enough room so that he wasn't squashed up against the window. Danny at the moment was trying to come up with some sort of plan to get back to regular time. He was only happy that he still had his ghost powers.

"_I need Sam and Tucker for this."_ he though realizing his plans pretty much stunk. He kept thinking he had to go directly to the museum, but once he was there, how would he get the thing to send him to the right time? "Fine." he answered to Sam's question. Really he was not fine, trying to decided whether to tell Sam and Tucker what was going on or not was one tough decision. Then, realizing he would go insane if he didn't say something; "worse than horrible really." Sam looked a little bit more than shocked to hear this.

"Huh, why?" she questioned worriedly. Tucker was ignoring them both and pressing the controls almost madly.

"YES, TOP SCORE!" he suddenly shouted. The whole bus turned to stare at him and Danny picked up Dash's voice saying 'Techno Geek' rather loudly. Most of the bus began laughing. Tucker sunk kind of low in his seat while Sam shot evil looks at anyone looking at them. Danny, being used to bulling, just ignored them. Really this was the year that they had all been classified as geeks.

"I just don't feel like myself." Danny replied to Sam. She looked at him oddly.

"No, I died!" cried Tucker, his game boy was making evil laughter noises as his enemy came on screen to laugh in his face. Danny was reminded of when Sam kept beating him and Tucker as Chaos. He sighed heavily and stared out into space.

Finally the bus arrived at little Casper Elementary School, the bus emptied rather quickly. Someone stepped on Danny's foot and he noticed with anger that it was Valerie, but hey, his foot was out in the aisle. He just didn't like Valerie being anywhere close to him wince she was his ghost hunter, at least in the future. He made a mental note to make sure to have a plan to stop the misunderstanding between Danny's ghost half and Valerie from ever happening if he had to repeat his whole life from this point on over. Again he had the urge to scream, actually this was more of an urge to shout: this is all wrong, over and over.

"So, want to explain why your so down?" asked Sam pulling Danny out of his thoughts. He stayed silent till the three of them were off the bus. Tucker had actually put his game boy away. Danny gulped at the sight of the elementary school. He had never thought he would be going back inside it ever again, not since he went into sixth grade.

"Well, I'm not so sure you'll believe me..." started Danny. Tucker immediately interrupted Danny.

"We'll believe you unless it's something about time travel or ghost or something like that. If it is I'll be sure to laugh in your face and talk it back it constantly." he declared. Danny and Sam both glared at him, Danny trying to suppress his anger so his eyes didn't glow green. Then he turned back to Sam.

"Well, I don't know how to put this..." Danny started to say "but it does have to do with time travel...and ghosts." Tucker started laughing and clutched his side until Danny again glared at him. Tucker stopped laughing, scared as he thought he saw a flash of green in Danny's eyes.

"I meant to say, I got flung into the past somehow..." Sam looked sceptic, actually that was her version of being totally unbelieving, and Tucker was trying to stop him self from bursting out into fits of fresh laughter.

"Sorry dude, I think you've lost it up here." Tucker pointed to his own head.

"Like you ever had it." Danny jested. Tucker stuck out his tongue just as the bell rang that meant they only had one minute to get to their class.

"Crud, we're going to be late." Sam stated and started for the door, but before she could open it, Danny was hit on the head by something not quite hard, but it still hurt. Sam stopped in her tracks, seeing the object out of the corner of her eye. Danny turned to his left and barely ducked a balled up piece of paper someone had thrown at him. That someone was Dash, then without his jock jacket which, the lack of it, made him look strange to Danny. Dash laughed evilly at the threesome.

"Losers!" he called then gave a high five to a ten year old Kwan. Danny grinded his teeth a little and tried to sop himself from doing anything stupid. Dash then chucked a rock at Danny's head which he easily sidestepped.

"He threw a rock at you? Man, that's worse than being stuffed into your locker." said Tucker shaking his head. Sam reached out and grabbed the door handle, letting her friends inside but not before Danny threw a look over his shoulder at Dash, his eyes glowed an extreme bright green that froze Dash to the spot. Then, thinking he had just imagined the whole eye thing, Dash started walking to the school with Kwan, Paulina joining them since there were still kids hanging out in the front of the school not caring that they would be late. "Hey, now we know how you've lost your marbles," started Tucker "you've been hit on the head and shoved into your locked one to many times." Danny gave him a irritated look, but calmly said,

"Two of your future PDA's get smashed in a five minute span of time." Tucker looked shell shocked "and you weren't through with your payments."

"No! Why most the good technology die young?" he cried and sunk to his knees. Sam had stopped walking and rolled her eyes at Tucker's reaction. Danny laughed lightly.

"It's not like you didn't get another one almost right away." he pointed out and helped Tucker get up from the floor.

"Danny, I'm sure that you just had some kind of weird dream." Sam said leaning against a locker. Danny thought about that familiar sentence and realized Sam had said that before, when he had told her and Tucker about the portal and waking up with his hair white and his eyes glowing green. He now went to voice this out loud.

"You said that before when..." he stopped himself. Wouldn't telling Sam and Tucker about his ghost powers now, mess up some time line? Sam looked at him questioningly.

"When what?" she asked looking interested to hear Danny's answer. The late bell sounded and all three of them looked up at the ceiling, startled. "Now we're really going to be late!"

"When aren't we?" asked Danny being sincere. The three friends seemed to be late for everything even before Danny got his ghost powers actually, to be exact, the same year Danny got his ghost powers.

"He had a point." said Tucker then thought for a moment. "Wait, we're almost never late." Oops on Danny's part.

"Well, let's get going before we make a habit of it." said Sam and started running for their classroom, Tucker and Danny following. Danny caught up with Sam easily but Tucker started panting and collapsed in the middle of the hall in front of some kids who laughed at his failed attempt at running fast.

"_Guess he wasn't a good runner when he was ten, after all, now he has ghost to run from." _though Danny as he stopped in his tracks and went back to help his friend.

TTT

Danny had made a plan, it wasn't complicated or anything, but he had a plan. Being in elementary school again was actually fun for him, the quizzes were simple, the two he had to take were math and science so it was a real surprise for him at how easy it was, and he actually knew everything the teacher threw at him. The classes were all held in one room with one teacher, which made getting to your next class the simplest thing ever! After all, you only had to stay in your seat and pull out a different book. But, back to his plan, he was going to the museum as soon as humanly possible to find that amulet.

"Danny, you're awful quiet." stated Sam as they walked out of Casper Elementary. Danny looked up a bit startled since he had been so deep into his thoughts about getting back to the right time.

"Oh, ah, daydreaming." he came up with lamely. Sam and Tucker glanced at each other with weird looks on their faces.

"Are you sure you're okay because this morning you told us you were from the future, then you knew the answers to every questions which you're usually the last one, besides Tucker," Tucker glared at her. "To understand things in class, and you've also been daydreaming any chance you get which you really never do." Sam put her hands on her hips "What's wrong with you?"

"Exactly what I told you this morning!" he snapped angry that she hadn't believed him although he knew she wouldn't unless the truth was staring her in the face. "I told you that you wouldn't believe me." Tucker shrugged his shoulders.

"Doesn't mean that we can't not believe you." he declared smartly. Sam pressed on.

"But that can't be possible, plus we have no prove that you're telling us the truth or just pulling our legs." she stated and shifted her backpack at the same time. Danny hesitated. He did have prove, but was he willing to maybe be responsible for ruining his own future if it did mess up the time line? Man, did he watch to many scifi movies with Tucker or what?

"Ah, can we talk about this somewhere else?" he finally settled on since several people were starting to look over trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"Yeah, lets go to the 'Nasty Burger' I'm starving!" replied Tucker his stomach growling as he said this. Danny sighed mentally, now he wouldn't be able to go to the museum today, his parents only gave him an hour after school to walk around town, when he was ten of course, and then he had to go back home or risk having his parents go searching all over town trying to locate him. Most likely his dad would think he was taken by a ghost.

"Ah, sure." he said with a slightly defeated sigh even though it had been his idea to go somewhere else and talk about this whole mess.

TTT

"I don't think shaking him is going to wake him up." said Tucker, pointing out the obvious. Sam had started shaking Danny around a minute ago and now stopped, a sad look in her eyes as she looked down at Danny. "What should we do?" Sam was about to say something when Mr. Lancer came into the room, blinking in surprise at this weird picture. Sam literally was on top of Danny's legs since she had been shaking him from that position. Lancer goggled for a little while, then cleared his throat.

"Don't let me disturb you." he said sarcastically. "But the tour is about to start." his eyes narrowed dangerously "and if you don't go on the tour you get an F even if you did come to the museum." he then walked out of the Egyptian exhibit to round up the rest of the kids.

"Ah, Sam?" asked Tucker trying to tell her to get up without saying it. Sam looked down at Danny, guilt and shock on her face as she quickly got up and moved a few feet away. She blushed deeply.

"Um..." she started to say but Danny gave a small groan. Tucker and sam looked at each other with wide eyes, then back at Danny, then rushed over to his side.

"What hit me?" mumbled Danny as he sat up, opening his eyes to his friends smiling down on him.

"Thank goodness, we thought you weren't going to wake up before the tour started." said Tucker and helped Danny to his feet. Danny stumbled, caught himself, and groaned.

"What tour? Where are we? Why are we so tall? Why isn't my shirt all red like usual?" he voice was completely panicked. Sam and Tucker looked at each other startled by what Danny was saying.

"Danny, calm down, you must be suffering from amnesia or something. Everything will be okay." said Sam in a soothing voice. "Now we have to go on the tour of this museum before we all get F's so just act like everything's normal and we'll figure it all out later." Danny calmed down slightly but was still pretty freaked out. He slowly followed Sam and Tucker out of the room, looking confused and wondering what was going on.

Note: Time for some reason is going slower in the future than in the past, I don't have an explanation for this yet.

TTT

Aren't you going to eat your burger Danny?" asked Tucker leaning across the table. The Nasty Burger was just as it had always bee, or more like would always be. Danny shook his head and pushed the burger towards Tucker. Tucker grabbed it and put it on his plate licking his lips.

"You still sticking to it not being a dream?" asked Sam thrusting her fork into her salad to get a huge chunk of iceberg lettuce that was taking up almost the whole bowl.

"Yeah, cause I know it wasn't." stated Danny dryly and looked the other way. He just wanted everything to be normal again. He sighed mentally as he remembered all the things that had happened in this restaurant alone since he was ten. Ghost fights, getting invited to Dash's house for the first time and hating it, and a lot more things crossed his mind.

"Well, it's kind of hard to believe." Sam said with complete sincerity but wasn't trying to be rude. Danny just nodded slightly. "Is there any way you could prove it to us?" she took a bit out of the huge chunk of lettuce she had stabbed, but half of it fell back into her bowl. She glared at her fork angrily as if blaming it.

"It would make you sound less nuts." stated Tucker smartly. Danny thought for a little while.

"Well, wouldn't that mess up the time line?" he questioned. Tucker shrugged his shoulders. Sam made a noise that sounded like 'I don't know' through a mouthful of salad. "Well, I do have an idea about how to get back...and I could prove it but.." he trailed off.

"Okay, so what's your idea?" asked Sam then ate a tomato. Tucker was already finished with both his burger and Danny's and was now working on the french fries that had come with Danny's burger.

"Well, the whole thing started..." he then explained about the field trip and the amulet, then started on his idea. "So, I was thinking I should go back to the museum and..." Sam cut him off.

"Um, I probably wouldn't have told you this..." she said in a tone that suggested she was starting to believe Danny's story. "But my parents own that museum." she blushed as he friends stared wide eyes at her.

"They OWN the museum?"asked Tucker, amazement in his voice. HE then popped a french fry into his open mouth.

"Yeah, I'm kind of...rich." she blushed again.

"Okay, do I have to pay you back still?" asked Danny referring to the ten dollars Sam had given him for the trip. HE had already explained this part to Sam and Tucker.

"Not unless I'm broke in the future." she said jokingly. "But the only think is that we're not scheduled to have an Egyptian room until next month." Danny's eyes widened and he banged his head on the table almost knocking over his drink, which Tucker grabbed and started to slurp up hungrily.

"Just great!" Danny mumbled, sarcasm thick in his voice. He then lifted his head tiredly and groaned. "This is so not my day." Sam bit her lower lip a little.

"It's okay Danny." she said trying to make him feel better. "We can always track down the amulet's location, if there is one..." Danny let the last part of her sentence slide.

"So, you're saying you own a museum?" asked Tucker who had been in shock, well a shock that still allowed him to eat, for the past two minutes. Sam choose to ignore Tucker.

"Okay..." said Danny not really believing a word Sam had just said. A whole month? He would go insane if he had to wait that long even if it meant a break from ghost attacks. Like something had read his mind, his ghost sense went off, a light curl of mist escaping from his lips. Tucker had been to busy looking wide eyed at Sam to notice but Sam did.

"I didn't think it was that cold." she commented with one eyebrow raised. Danny grinned nervously.

"Um, it's colder over here, I think I'm near the air conditioner vent." he made up but actually it was cold since the temperature had suddenly dropped. "Ah, well, I have to go to the bathroom, be right back." he stood up, and since he was at the end of the booth, he didn't have to make Sam get up as he took off towards the bathroom.

"Um, okay, since when do they put vents in the walkways?" said Sam with sarcasm in her voice as she watched Danny take off running. "Wow, he must really have to go."

"You're rich?" questioned Tucker still totally awed at this fact. Sam buried her face into her hands and shook her head unbelieving of Tucker's amazement at this small fact.

TTT

Danny rushed into the men's room and quickly scanned the room for people. Seeing none, and no feet visible under the doors, he went ghost quickly and then, intangibly, flew out of the room.

TTT

"What the heck is that?" cried Tucker. Both him and Sam were hiding under their table, sneaking peeks at a blue faced, semi clear, ghost in overalls. Everyone, including workers had fled the Nasty Burger at the sight of this being besides Sam and Tucker, and they weren't sure why that had felt compelled to stay, but now they were to scared to move.

"Haha!" cried the ghost in a annoying voice. "I am the Box Ghost, fear me as I take all of your dear boxes, and use them to my will!" All of the boxes in the kitchen floated out through a employee door and gathered around the Box Ghost in a loss sphere.

"Ah, not you!" came a voice that sounded quite annoyed. Another ghost became visible to Tucker and Sam, this ghost of course being Danny, but they didn't know that.

"Yes, it is I, the Box Ghost! Um...who are you who speaks to the Box Ghost?" Danny raised an eyebrow and was about to ask why he didn't remember him when he remembered he was in the past. Sam poked her head out a little to get a better look at what was going on, but then ducked back under the table when a small box labeled 'pickles' came flying at her.

"Your worst nightmare!" replied Danny with a smirk, confident this battle would take less than a minute. He caught the ghost on the cheek with a strong punch and easily kicked him in the back breaking the ghosts concentration. Boxes tumbled from the air, rebounding off of tables, and several landing on the floor. Glass breaking could be heard from several of them, including the pickle one.

"Whoa, I didn't even know they still made glass jars for pickles." commented Tucker in a fairly loud voice. Danny was startled, not having expected Sam and Tucker to stay and, as a result, he let down his guard. The Box Ghost kicked him in the shoulder with one fat leg but Danny hardly felt anything as he shot an ectoplasmic blast through his index finger. The Box Ghost was sent flying back and went intangibly through the wall.

"I have not heard the last of the..." his voice was cut off before he could finish his annoying sentence.

"Um, that was easy. Like usual." muttered Danny having shot the blast on accident. He landed and was about to go back to normal when he remembered Tucker and Sam were still under the table. "Ah, hi?" Sam looked stunned that he was talking to them, while Tucker just had a look of utter fright on his face.

"What are you?" asked Sam after a brief pause in time in which she had gotten pver some of her fright, but not completely. Danny looked taken about, having not expected this question. He didn't want to partially lie and say he was a ghost, after all he was part was part human too.

"Ah...ask me later?" he said in more of a question. "Four years would be good." he mumbled, making it to soft for Sam and Tucker to hear. He then phased through the floor quickly as sirens were heard coming in the direction of the Nasty Burger.

"That was really weird." stated Tucker bluntly. Sam glared at him.

"Ah no, you think?" she asked sarcastically, her voice rather loud as the police cars pulled up to the Nasty Burger.

TTT

"That was weird, how could the box ghost get into the human world? The ghost zone hasn't been opened yet!" said Danny out loud so himself. The a though came to his mind "Maybe there's a second portal!" he stared into space for a second, then shrugged it off as I thing that he had to figure out later. Danny opened the door to the bathroom in human mode, and walked over to where his friends now stood telling a slightly fat officer what had happened only minutes ago. The officer chuckled as he stopped taking notes.

"Sounds like you two saw a ghost." he commented laughing at his joke which really wasn't funny at all, since they had seen two ghosts. Danny pretended to be curious and stunned to see officers in the Nasty Burger and boxes strewn around the restaurant.

"What happened?" he asked, his question directed at Sam and Tucker, but the officer deicded that Danny had been talking to him.

"Looks like someone broke in then fled, but not before throwing these boxes around a bit. These two say they saw two people that looked transparent fighting A white haired boy, teenager, won supposedly." he rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Want to translate?" questioned Danny to Sam who laughed and shook her head.

"Really we're not sure what we saw, except some stupid police man who really needs some exercise." Danny grinned at her joke. And folded his arms. "Hey, didn't you say that your dream...um, I mean future thing, had something to do with ghosts?" Danny hesitated.

"Well, Amity's been overrun with ghosts, well will be. But a really cool ghost and another furry one saved the day that one time...though everyone thinks the cool one is evil..." he said the end with distaste, but with pride when he recounted on the saving the day part.

"So, you're saying that the future us, has seen ghosts before?" asked Tucker skeptically. Danny nodded. "Okay, this is giving me a headache."

"Why don't we sneak out of here and talk more when people aren't giving us weird looks." said Sam referring to some of the employees who had timidly come back , and the police officers who were talking to each other in hushed voices and laughing. Tucker, Sam, and Danny snuck slowly to the back door, and then rushed outside. Running from the Nasty Burger as fast as they could. The slightly fat police officer ran after them calling for them to stop but, because he was a little overweight, the three ten year olds easily avoided him by ducking into a coffee shop, then running out another back door, almost tripping over someone holding a pot of coffee as they went.

"That was an adventure!" said Sam trying to catch her breath. Tucker looked about ready to faint from exhaustion.

"You haven't even though of the adventures we have in the future." replied Danny with a smile. Sam didn't ask and Danny assumed that she hadn't heard what he had said. Most likely she was to busy recovering from that run to even notice he was talking.

"So, about this amulet thing, we can go to my house and look on the internet for some information on it." said Sam, her voice cautious since neither Danny not Tucker had been to her house yet.

"No." said Danny suddenly making Sam and Tucker look at him in surprise. Danny had just thought of the fact that he had never seen more of Sam's house than the outside neither had Tucker, at least yet. "Um, I mean, why don't we just go to my house?"

"Um, whatever you say." replied Sam, with a curious and scared tone in her voice. "But why can't we just go to my house?" Danny sighed.

"Well, me and Tucker have never been to your house in the past, actually Tucker does eventually..but the point is that I don't want to change anything, though I probably have..." Danny quickly said. He still wanted to see what Sam's house looked like inside, he would have to make a point of going to her house in the future, if he ever got back to the future! (Let's beat that fact into the ground!)

"Yeah, it might make the future Earth be governed by mutant monkeys from another planet." said Tucker the he began laughing so hard that he doubled over and almost fell over. Danny's eyes flashed from a icey blue to glowing green. Sam noticed this, looked shocked, but then recovered as his eyes went back to normal fairly quick. The experience though, made her think of how the ghost kids voice had sounded oddly familiar and how Danny had said the whole future thing did involve ghosts. The ghost kid that her and Tucker had seen in the Nasty Burger had also had green eyes that seemed to be glowing. Sam finally decided that she would continue to keep an eye out for weird things that happened around Danny.

"Or ghosts." Sam heard Danny mumble in response to what Tucker had said. Well, that was another weird thing for the list. Oh, make that one more since the white haired ghost kid had also said ask me later, would that mean she would see him later? Well, it was still weird, so she marked that one onto the mental list as well. "Let's just go to my house and get this whole research thing over with."

"Um, Danny, you don't have a computer yet. Forgot to tell you before." Danny made a 'o' with his mouth and thought for a little while, trying to come up with an idea.

"We can't go to my house. After that whole ice cream incident my parents don't want anyone over for the next year of two..." said Tucker sheepishly.

"Library sound good?" asked Sam smartly. Tucker and Danny nodded and together they all started down the a alleyway towards the Amity Park Library.

TTT

"I still haven't found anything," said Tucker exiting out of the internet search engine. "I give up." Danny was watching Sam search, confident she would find the information on the amulet, and also because Tucker was playing a game on the only working computer besides the one Sam was at. Danny didn't recognize the game Tucker had started to play either.

"I think I found something!" declared Sam clicking on a link eagerly. Danny's eyes widened as a picture of the amulet slowly loaded. It was the amulet that had started this whole mess. There was only one difference though...

"That's it," he said in almost a whisper as he pointed his finger at the picture. "Except the jewel was red..." he trailed off. The jewel in this picture was green.

"Hold on, let's read what it has to say." said Sam as Tucker got up from his seat and moved over to read the page along with Danny and Sam. "This amulet, found in Egypt in the year 1997, is said to have mystical powers. The user must be one of the so called 'chosen ones', though no one really knows what people would be considered 'chosen'." Sam read, paused, then continued. "It is, however, believed that super human people are the ones that can operate this device/amulet. What it supposedly does is unknown and it is currently located in a museum in Amity Park called the 'Mystic Artifacts Museum.' She stopped and looked at Danny.

"Yes!" shouted Danny but was silenced by a 'shush' from the librarian who was currently sneaking potato chips to her mouth using a book labeled '1000 Loop Holes'. Number one was probably, 'If you don't get caught, you didn't do anything'. "Let's go." Danny said in a quieter voice.

"Don't you want to finish reading this page first?" questioned Sam scrolling down and reading at the same time.

"Oh yeah, we probably should do that." said Danny thinking of all the things that could go wrong if he didn't know everything he could about the amulet. Everything always seemed to go wrong for him.

"It doesn't really say anything more about it, just that the amulet is so hard to translate that several people who tried went insane trying to figure it out..." She looked behind her at Danny and Tucker who both had similar looks that said they were freaked out by that fact. Sam, the whole time since she had found this website, had a questioning look on her face. She was thinking if it was possible that Danny had done research on this amulet and had gone through all of this just as a joke. Realizing that Danny would never do something like that, she turned to Danny and Tucker. "That's everything."

"Let's go tomorrow to that museum as soon as we can." Danny said uncomfortably since Sam and Tucker were now staring at him in a strange way.

"Yeah, but we better get to out houses soon or our parents will kill us all." said Tucker, Sam closed out of the website and followed Danny and Tucker out of the library, Tucker making a face at the librarian as he went.

TTT

"Danny, do you know something more about those two ghosts then you're telling us?" asked Sam, the question taking Danny by surprise. They were only about a block from his house and his hour he was allowed to use to go around town after school was long up.

"Um, no?" he said nervously trying to leave it at that but Sam locked her eyes on his and gave him a intense glare.

"Then can you tell us what's going on all the way?" she questioned. Tucker was lost mentally, he really didn't get what Sam was trying to get Danny to say.

"I can't!" Danny cried in a defeated voice. "You're not supposed to know till 9th grade , plus it doesn't happen until 9th grade...but I can't say!" he pulled at his black hair a little. Sam was a little more than confused as well as curious as to what she wasn't supposed to know.

"Why don't you just tell us anyway," Sam said sternly "It's not like it's going to end the world!" Danny bit his lower lip, thinking hard. They were right in front of his house, the big sign that said "Fenton Works' that was on top of his house was only half finished and looked rather weird, not that it didn't look weird finished, it was almost taller than the actual house after all. He could tell them now, but he could also tell them tomorrow. Making up his mind he took a deep breath. "In 9th grade, an accident in my parents lab makes me, well you won't believe me anyways, half ghost." he squinted his eyes shut, preparing for whatever happened next.

"Okay..." said Sam trying not to laugh, Tucker didn't seem to have a problem as he laughed and clutched his side as if in pain.

"You're. To. Funny. Today." he said in between laughs at Danny's expense. "Haha!" Danny started walking up to the front door to his house, thinking he was dumb to even say anything at all.

"Danny, wait!" cried Sam as he opened his front door, walked inside, and slammed the door shut behind him. "Well, this day has been interesting." mumbled Sam. Her and Tucker left, going different ways to get to their individual houses.

TTT

"That went well." muttered Danny sarcastically to himself as he dropped his backpack from his shoulders limply. The backpack hit the ground with a soft thud and fell over onto it's side. He pushed it away with his right foot so it wasn't blocking the front door, then he trudged over to the couch, and flopped himself onto it with a tired sigh.

"Danny, you're home!" he heard his dad shout from the kitchen. Sone, both his parents were in the doorway. "We were about to call the cops, we thought you were kidnaped by a ghost!"

"Um, no. Sam, Tucker, and me all went to the Nasty Burger. Sorry I'm late." he sat up with a groan. It wasn't that he was literally tired but his head hurt from experiencing this leap in time, not to mention trying not to change anything and not succeeding very well.

"It's okay sweety, it's actually the first time you've ever been late." said his mom, Maddie, kindly. "Just try to get home on time tomorrow. Dinner in a little while!" With that, both his parents walked back int the kitchen together. Danny groaned loudly and laid back down on the couch.

"You okay little guy?" he heard Jazz ask, but she was out of his view point. He smiled slightly but then frowned when it occurred to him that Jazz had never called him little guy. Never.

"Yeah, just worn out." he said trying to sound less depressed and confused then he felt. When had Jazz ever called him 'little guy'?

"You sure?" Danny nodded. Jazz was staring down at him and he had his eyes tightly closed. "Well, okay." Jazz said distrustfully, then she walked away and went up the stairs.

TTT

It was finally morning, the day Danny just might get back to him own time. He quickly got dressed, this time in to his regular fourteen year old clothes in a smaller size. There was only one shirt that was like the one he was used to wearing, the only difference was that instead of a red oval, there was a red circle in the middle. He had already taken a shower about five minutes ago and his hair was still wet, hanging in his eyes just a bit. He had also brushed his teeth and was completely ready to leave the house as soon as Tucker and Sam arrived.

The only thing was that he still had plenty of time till Sam and Tucker actually came. Sam had called him about an hour after he had told them his secret and then rushed into his house. Both Danny and Sam refused to bring up the subject of what he had said, but they established that, since tomorrow (now today as Danny tapped his fingers impatiently) was a Saturday, they would go to the museum at about 10 o'clock. It was currently 9 o'clock and Danny had no ideas on how to spend his hour of free time. So he was just sitting on his bed, bored and tapping his fingers on his night table.

"Danny, do you want to ho with me to the mall?" he heard his sister ask from the doorway. He looked up and was surprised to see Jazz was wearing her hair up in a pony tail.

"Um, sorry Jazz. I'm going over to Tucker's house in a little while." Danny apologized. Jazz shrugged her shoulders and walked out of his viewpoint and back into her room. He could searching for something in the drawers to her dresser, most likely she was looking for money. Danny looked at the clock and growled. Only two minutes had past. It was going to be a very long hour.

TTT

Finally the clock showed it was 10: 05. The doorbell, which sounded like a ghost wailing, rang downstairs and Danny practically flew out of his room, down the stairs, and to the door. He opened the door, saw Sam and Tucker, and immediately rushed out of the house, closing the door behind him quickly.

"Wow, that was fast. I only had to ring the doorbell once" commented Sam. Her finger had been poised to ring the bell a second time, she quickly lowered her hand.

"I just really want get to the museum." replied Danny through gasps for air. It was so strange. He could go 112 mph in his ghost form, but a sprint down a flight of stairs left him breathless as a human. But then again, he had been going rather fast. He pondered whether he had actually gone over a 100 mph to get to the door. Then shook it off as a stupid idea.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Maddie was wondering what that flash of color she had seen out of the corner of her eye was. Shrugging it off as just her imagination, she finished gathering up some useless electronics to go into the new project her and Jack where working on; the Fenton Portal.

"Well, let's go. While we're walking you can explain about that whole half ghost thing." said Sam with a small smile.

"You've got to admit, that was funny. Who could be half ghost? Isn't that like being half dead literally?" asked Tucker. Danny gave him a slightly irritated look, but faked a smile.

"No, it's complicated. I can actually 'go ghost,' meaning I sort of become a ghost. I can phase my body or other people with me through walls, fly, and sense ghosts, plus a lot more." explained Danny making sure that there was no one around to eavesdrop. _"Ah man, I bet I'm messing up the time line even more than I already have."_

"Whoa. So if you can do all that, why did you leave before that ghost attacked?" questioned Tucker.

"I didn't, ah...the white haired ghost yo saw?" Tucker and Sam nodded, remembering quite well. "That was me." Now their mouths dropped open. After a second, Tucker began laughing.

"Great joke! You really had me going there for a second or two." he managed to say before laughter blocked anymore words from coming out of his mouth. Danny lowered his eyelids in a half glare, half expression of tiredness.

"I give up." stated Danny, deciding it wasn't worth the effort he was making. Once he got back to his time, everything would be back to normal. Tucker and Sam would know his secret and he wouldn't have to go through this stress of getting them to except that he was half ghost. He started walking down the sidewalk, glad to at least be moving towards the museum even if it would take a while to actually get there. Tucker and Sam both followed.

TTT

It actually didn't take the threesome that long to get to the museum. But when they finally got there Danny realized he didn't recognize this building at all. He didn't even remember hearing about any museum called the 'Mystic Artifacts Museum.'

'_I have an idea!' _thought Sam snapping her fingers which Tucker and Danny didn't seem to notice. "Danny, if you're really the ghost from the 'Nasty Burger' , what did you say to us before you left?" Danny looked a bit shocked to hear this question, having expected the subject to be permanently dropped. If he said the correct thing, would to time line be messed up? Would monkeys really be ruling the Earth when he got back? Or was he just being paranoid? He decided to go with the later, but still couldn't bring himself to say the words. Now he was swimming in a whole other sea of doubt.

"Um, ask me later, okay?" said Danny deciding he didn't want to mess anything up. Sam's eyes went wide. Although Danny had said this sentence in a whole different tone of voice from when he had spoke it in the 'Nasty Burger' in his ghost form, it sounded almost exactly like the ghost in actual sound, which was kind of hard to explain. The point is that Sam was putting two and two together and it wasn't equaling fish anymore. (J59-Weird joke, I know...)

"_He's telling the truth! About everything!"_ thought Sam feeling slightly dizzy all of a sudden. It was hard to take in the fact that your friend was going to be super powerful in a few years, and even harder to except the fact that the Danny you had been talking to for the past day was from the future in a mental sort of way. Her head was hurting but she managed to keep from going insane at this news. But it still was better news than your friend being wacko and calling himself a ghost and running around saying he was from the future and that not really being the case. Actually, Sam couldn't decide which she would rather have happen.

TTT

"Okay. Onto. The. Next. Section." said the tour guide in a droning, slow voice. He was saying each word as if it were a sentence. Tucker and Sam both groaned. It had taken them over two hours to just looking at one section of the ancient literature.

"Oh, it looks like we've run out of time." said Mr. Lancer in a sad voice as he looked down at his watch. "We have to get back to we can have lunch. But," he smiled evilly. "We could always skip lunch." everyone in the class shouted 'no' as loud as they could. He slow talking tour guide clutched his ear, taking a few extra seconds than any normal human to do this action.

"Ouch..." he said, taking a total of twenty seconds to just say the 'o' part of the word. Danny was still confused as to what was going on. The last thing he could remember was going to sleep as a ten year old after doing some semi hard homework. Now he was suddenly in a museum field trip as a fourteen year old. Sam kept giving him a worried look that was partially hopeful. The hopeful part was her hoping he was okay now, that his memories were back. But Danny would return the look with one that said 'What's going on now? What do I do?'

"Okay, well, everyone back to the bus!" said Mr. Lancer. Everyone cheered and rushed to the exit doors of the museum happily. San, Tucker, and Danny trailed behind slowly.

TTT

They were finally inside the museum, looking around at the different paintings, clay pots, and other rather old pieces of work. All of which had their own supposed mystery.

"Which way?" asked Tucker. Luckily they didn't have to pay to get in. The museum was free for kids under the age of thirteen. Sam was still trying not to say anything about how she believed what Danny had said was true, she just didn't have the guts to say that she believed something so weird, though, she told herself, that was stupid and unoriginal.

"Lets just look around till we find it." suggested Danny. Tucker nodded but Sam was to into her thoughts to even realize he had said something. "Everything okay Sam?" she looked up, startled a bit.

"Ah, yeah. Perfect." she responded softly then followed Tucker and Danny into the first room to the museum. It took them thirty minutes to find the amulet, but they finally stumbled upon it. The only thing was that the amulet was being held in a glass case so no one could touch it.

"Now what?" questioned Tucker. Danny bit his lower lip. He could just phase his hand through the glass, but...

NEW PART! NEW PART!

"_It looks like he has an idea but I don't think he'll do it in front of us."_ thought Sam, then came up with an idea of her own. "Hey look, a prehistoric PDA!" shouted Sam knowing that there was no such thing but that didn't stop Tucker as he immediately went to look behind him while Sam turned around as well. Danny took the opportunity to phase his hand through the glass (lucky for him there were no cameras facing that way) and touch the amulet. He felt the mental tug again and the sensation of being sucked out of his body and into some sort of dark vortex. He didn't even try to make a sound as this happened, knowing that know one could hear him. His hand retracted back through the glass and he collapsed.

TTT

Danny slowly opened his eyes, begging to find himself back to regular time as a fourteen year old, hoping even more that what he had been through had only been a dream. Instead he saw the inside of a jail cell. He quickly jumped up from a bunk bed he had been sitting on and frantically looked around. "Where am I?" he asked out loud.

"In jail, no wonder you barely passed high school." Danny looked up, startled to see the voice belonged to a gothic version of Jazz who appeared to be about 19.

"Huh?" He blinked and walked over to the door to the cell. A million questions were flying through his head. "How did I get here?"

"You were speeding down the street without your drivers license. You got pulled over and they arrested you for attempting to flee, don't you remember?" Danny shook his head, bewildered. "Well, I posted your bail and the officer I talked to explained that you seem to be in shock after you got here, guess that's why you don't remember anything." A police officer, probably the one Jazz had said she had talked to, unlocked the door to the cell and slid it open. Danny slowly walked out of the cell, taking in how much taller he was and how older Jazz looked. Not to mention Jazz was now a goth! How was it possible that his sister would go goth? Sam was the only one in Danny's opinion who looked the past, Jazz just didn't seem to be all that dark and mysterious. "Well, let's get you home, we'll drive you car since I took a taxi here. You can just drop me off at my house and don't forget you owe me the money for the bail."

"Um, okay." said Danny extremely worried that that would mean he would actually have to drive a car. He also was wondering what had gone wrong with the amulet. It had sent him forward in time obviously, but not to the right time.

TTT

"What do you mean "Why aren't we older"?" asked a bewildered Tucker. "Weren't you just saying how you were ten? Stop confusing me dude!" It was the next day, the day after the amulet incident at the museum. Danny had just been talking to Tucker and Sam on three way when he had become confused and started asking them who they were and why was he in his parents house.

"Ten? What are you talking about?" cried Danny into the phone "You're the one confusing me!"

"Actually Danny, you're confusing us a lot more. So back up and tell us what you last remember." said Sam calmly. "I think this is all because of that amulet Tucker."

"What amulet?" questioned Danny, blinking in confusion. Sam made a sound inside her throat to show her annoyance that he wasn't doing what she had told him to do. "Okay, I remember driving really fast because a ghost was after me. Then I remember police cars pulling me over and trying to run off because I thought one of the officers had been possessed."

"You were driving?" questioned Tucker "What type of car?" Sam coughed loudly trying to bring Tucker's attention back to the matter at hand. "I mean, continue..."

"That's it." declared Danny with a sigh as he rubbed his temple with his right hand.

"I have a question, why didn't you just pull over and fight the ghost?" asked Sam patiently.

"Fight? What, using Tucker's parent's inventions? I don't think I had any with me. Oh wait, I had the peeler..." Danny said. Sam and Tucker were both silent for a long time.

"Since when are MY parents the ghost hunters?" questioned Tucker totally and utterly lost in a sea of disarray. "And Sam meant, why didn't you just 'go ghost' and kick some butt?" Danny blinked in surprise.

"Have you lost it Tucker? You're the one with the ghost powers!" declared Danny huffily. (Yes I'm trying to use different words since confusion, and madly get old after a while) Tucker began laughing and a loud 'thump' was heard from his end since he had fallen out of his chair in his bedroom.

"Alright, I think I have an explanation for what's going on." shouted Sam cutting off Tucker's laughter easily. "At first I thought that the amulet was switching our Danny with ones from different time periods. But now I think the amulet must be switching our Danny with ones from a different time period and a different world. Sort of like a parallel universe deal, if you believe in all of that. The only thing is that it's a mental switch, not physical.

"Okay Sam, when did you become so smart?" asked Danny. Sam snorted at the other end.

"If you had been smart and had paid attention to what I was saying you would have realized that this is a parallel universe to your own world, life, whatever," said Sam "Or, actually from our view point, you're from a parallel universe. We can't trust you at all because of that." Tucker was listening to what Sam was saying with wide eyes.

"Sam, you never talk that way to Danny!" he said in surprise.

"Tucker, we can't trust him! If he's from a parallel universe he could be evil. We know our Danny is a good guy, so how can we trust this one?" stated Sam madly.

"Look, I'll just let you two argue this out." said Danny with a tired sigh and hung up on them.

"That was something our Danny would do." commented Tucker smartly to Sam who had been the one to call Tucker, then Danny.

"Oh shut up." said Sam with an agitated tone to her voice.

"Whatever you say...Meat!" with that Tucker hung up laughing as he pictured Sam's expression.

"VEGGIES!" Sam shouted to no one as she slammed the phone back onto the cradle and went downstairs, determined to go to Danny's house.

TTT

Please review now! I would love to hear what you think of this story, I guess I shall get over it if you flame, but I would so PREFER if you didn't... evil glare


End file.
